


Oblivion

by love_toxin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Delusions, Other, Violence, Worship, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_toxin/pseuds/love_toxin
Summary: Satan would prefer you not having to fret about any low-class demons that disrespect you.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 80





	Oblivion

You seriously couldn’t be so oblivious. It had to be  _ impossible _ ...at least, that’s what he thought. 

You garnered attention wherever you went, and your admirers grew in number with every day you spent in the Devildom. So many demons whispering about the human in their classes. Wondering how you hadn’t been eaten yet. _ Looking at you _ even when he implored them not to. It was so clear to anyone with eyes that you were a ripe fruit for the plucking, but somehow you didn’t see it as such--you even argued against it with him, and always in that pathetically sweet voice of yours.

_ “I’m not that special, Satan. Don’t worry so much about it.” _

You were wrong. Wrong. _Wrong!_ _Everybody_ was looking at you. Everybody could see you going about your day, as if you didn’t realize the effect you had on anyone that was within your presence. You pulled in demons and humans and angels alike with your undeniable air of comfort, with your humble smile, and with your gentle words that weren’t reserved for only those with the highest esteem and privilege. You were worth every good thing in the world. Not even that...you deserved every realm and every universe to fit in the palm of your hand. You deserved _everything_. 

And if there was someone who denied that truth, and laughed in the face of it, then there was nothing he could do but snuff them out of existence. They didn’t deserve to live in your world, after all. It didn’t matter who it was; it could be another human. It could be one of his own brothers. It could be Diavolo. 

Or it could be some prideful, hedonistic demon without a shred of any kind of worth, so taken with you that he drooled over you in the shadows, and whispered profane confessions just out of earshot of your angelic self. One that cried and screeched in such an ungodly, dishonourable way, so unbecoming of a true demon’s respect as he was torn apart from the inside out and left a twitching mess in a pool of his own blood. 

In that moment as he stood above his chosen offender, he craved nothing more than the warm, comfortable scent of your skin. The hot stench of blood and cooling, foul decay would be an unbecoming welcome for your senses, but it was a necessity in its purest form. It wasn’t something he could take pleasure in, it was something that  _ had  _ to be done, lest you fall victim to the sudden instinct of a deliriously hungry demon. He acted as your protector, your confidant, your  _ only  _ trustworthy companion in the  _ entirety  _ of the Devildom. 

He ran those thoughts through his head over and over and  _ over  _ again, using them to soften each additional blow he brought down on the quivering mess of entrails at his feet. 


End file.
